Young & Hiding
by chucky89us
Summary: Sofia sets a trap on Josh & Gabi


Yeah no to the whole 'owning Y&H' thing. Obviously not! Lol

Josh poked Gabi in his glee of winning the bet. Gabi sighed and sunk back underneath the covers. Before either of them realized it, they had fallen asleep. When the door opened again it wasn't Monica. It was Sofia. She was tired from her long night made even longer from her trip to the salon and just wanted to go to bed. But when she saw there was two people in Gabi's bed she stopped. Tiptoeing over to see, she stopped in amazement when she recognized Josh and then doubly so when she saw his clothes on the floor. Smirking she snuck to her bedroom almost unable to contain her excitement. 'I can't WAIT to hear all about this time' she thought.

The next morning when Sofia woke up she immediately went into the living room to see if she could catch both of them. But when she got there it was only Gabi, already dressed and getting ready to leave for work. "Oh good morning Sofia. I have to go. I can't be late to work. I'll see you later for drinks?" Gabi asked on her way out the door.

"Yes! Definitely." Sofia answered. Making sure Gabi was gone," we're going to need the big bottle because Gabi is gonna spill about last night!"

Later when the girls had made it to their favorite bar Sofia decided to pounce. "So what happened last night? I came home and went straight to bed."

"Well. Matt robbed me. He took Josh's watch and wallet. Josh was pretty mad and went home. He was upset about losing his grandfather's Rolex."

"Ouch. That does hurt. Hopefully he can get it back," Sofia said. In her pity for Josh, she had halfway forgotten her plan until the lightbulb went off: She realized Gabi hadn't told the whole truth. Tucking that information away, she kept the conversation light the rest of the evening.

Several hours later at 3 a.m. the girls were woken up by the fire alarm. Standing on the street with Yolanda they waited to hear from the fireman what happened. "Ugh what are we going to do now? I really want to sleep!" Sofia angrily shouted to no one in particular.

"I say we go to Josh's and crash on the couch. He won't mind," Yolanda offered.

"I'm good with that. Let's go!" Gabi said.

They were quickly settled and asleep at the penthouse; Yolanda on the couch and the girls in the guest bedroom.

Waking up a bit earlier than usual the next morning, Sofia decided to set a trap. Hearing the sound of water running she instantly knew what she was about to do. "Gabi, Gabi, I'm going to take a shower." She gently shook Gabi's shoulder.

"Ok...I'll get up in a minute," Gabi sleepily replied.

Smiling as her plan was already working, Sofia left for the bathroom. Josh was in the shower humming a tune to himself. Sofia managed to grab a towel from the cabinet and wrapped it around herself with a smirk.

Suddenly the humming stopped along with the water. Sofia hid in the toilet room while he got out. When he left for the bedroom she followed almost to the doorway and got a Cheshire grin on her face as she heard Gabi speaking to Josh. Taking her moment, Sofia walked into the bedroom. "Oh hi Gabi. I didn't know you were awake?"

Gabi was confused at the sight before her. Josh turned around, taking a look at Sofia then Gabi, he was speechless.

"What's going on here?" Gabi shakily asked.

"Oh I just took a shower," Sofia casually answered.

"No you didn't. I took a shower, alone." Josh pointedly replied. He walked back into the bathroom to get dressed, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"Sofia. What. Are. You. Doing?" Gabi said as she tried to keep it together.

"Well you two aren't together and can hardly be together for longer than two seconds so figured maybe I could have a chance," Sofia explained. Secretly, she still couldn't believe she was still alive or had been punched at the least.

Josh returned and stood next to Gabi so he could glare at Sofia. "A chance. With me. Are you kidding? That would never happen!" Josh laughed.

"Well it's not like you two are together. Or asleep in the same bed while clearly naked. Am I right?" Sofia evenly replied. Allowing herself to fully smirk while they let that sink in, she congratulated herself on completing her plan. They had fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"But, uh, when...," Josh stammered.

"Save it. I saw you two when I got home from the salon. And now you've admitted it. Gotcha!" Sofia laughed as she waltzed out the door.

AN: FINALLY some inspiration to write! Even if it's short. This was inspired by last week's episode and the promo images from this week's summer finale.


End file.
